The Uchiha's Sister
by Uchiha Juno
Summary: A vida da adolescente Sakura muda completamente quando uma verdade oculta sobre sua mãe é revelada. Uma nova rotina aguarda Sakura.


The Uchiha's Sister

Sinopse: A vida da adolescente Sakura muda completamente quando uma verdade oculta sobre sua mãe é revelada. Uma nova rotina aguarda Sakura.

Capitulo Um

Minha vida sempre foi perfeita em minha opinião, uma rotina que me satisfaz.

Minha família não é muito grande, compunha-se apenas de mim, minha mãe e minha avó. Apesar de apenas sermos uma família de três membros existe muito amor e confiança entre nós.

Não tenho pai, prefiro dizer que possuo um progenitor.

Pai para mim é alguém que está ao lado da mãe durante toda a gravidez acompanhando o crescimento do filho, na hora do nascimento, dos primeiros passos, das primeiras palavras...

Pai a figura que tem que proteger cuidar e tantas outras coisas. Coisas que nunca tive da parte de um pai.

Meu pai, digo progenitor, nunca esteve ao lado de minha mãe ou do meu para qualquer coisa, o covarde simplesmente engravidou minha mãe e sumiu no mundo, sabe-se deus onde.

Minha mãe é um exemplo a ser seguido. Mesmo sabendo que não teria um apoio masculino ela esteve disposta a encarar todas as adversidades para cuidar de mim.

Minha avó também é uma mulher admirável, ao contrário de muitas mães que sugeririam aborto ou que desse a criança para adoção ela sempre apoiou a minha mãe.

Cresci em um bom lar onde as melhores coisas sempre foram ensinadas – o amor sempre foi a maior riqueza adquirida.

Chamo-me Haruno Sakura, olhos verdes e cabelos e róseos, filha de Haruno Iori – neta de Haruno Haruo e Haruno Tsuki. Estudante do 3º ano do Ensino Médio na escola Konoha Gakko.

Não sei se existem palavras para descrever-me – prefiro descrever-me como Haruno Sakura, aquela que você só vai saber quem é realmente, quando conviver e descobrir a personalidade.

Meus melhores amigos são: Uzumaki Naruto, Yamanaka Ino e Hyuuga Hinata.

Uzumaki Naruto possui cabelos loiros arrepiados e olhos de um azul profundo. Conheço Naruto desde sempre – pois somos vizinhos. Somos amigos desde a 7ª serie e desde então nossa amizade só se fortaleceu. Naruto muitas vezes é impulsivo, cabeça oca e hiperativo - mas é o amigo verdadeiro, um que você pode contar para todas as horas.

Yamanaka Ino possui cabelos loiros comprido com uma longa franja e olhos verde água que ao se encarar é possível lembrar-se das translucidas águas do Caribe. Conheço-a desde o jardim de infância. Nunca fomos amigas muito pelo contrário era como inimigas porque ela sempre quis aparecer mais que os outros "coisa que não mudou muito nos dias de hoje" e coisa que eu odiava e ainda odeio, porém aprendi a conviver. Ino tornou-se minha amiga no dia em que me vê completamente sozinha e desamparada. Sempre fugi dos padrões da beleza das garotas normais por ter cabelos cor de rosa. Nunca me incomodei com a minha aparência a não ser pelo fato da minha testa que digamos assim – é bem grande – não tão grande, mas é grande.

Na 7ª serie foi o ano em que mais sofri preconceito. Algumas garotas estilo patricinhas fizeram um circulo por mim enquanto lia um livro que agora não me lembro do nome e começaram a falar alto para que todos ouvissem:

- Olha a Sakura como ela é infeliz por ter uma testa tão grande uma testa de marquise!

Isso durou não sei quanto tempo, até que Ino apareceu do nada e começou a defender-me:

- Ela não tem testa de marquise, e mesmo que tivesse é melhor do que ter um cérebro cheio de minhocas como todas vocês!

Nunca esperei uma reação dessas dela. As meninas começaram a retrucar, mas logo pararam, pois o inspetor tinha chegado com Naruto do lado dele.

Agradeci a Ino e desde então somos mais que amigas – somos irmã de coração.

Hyuuga Hinata é uma menina de cabelos longos azulados e olhos perolados. Conheço Hinata há pouco tempo, ela mudou da Coréia do Sul para Konoha a mais ou menos dois anos. Sentindo- se deslocada na escola tanto eu como Ino nos aproximamos dela e ficamos amigas. A Hyuuga é tímida e fica corada por qualquer coisa – principalmente quando Naruto chega perto dela. Para mim e para Ino ela tem uma paixão platônica por ele.

Bom, esses são meus amigos e um pouco da minha vida.

Capitulo Dois

Depois de quase um mês fora de Konoha nas férias de inverno, hoje estou voltando para me preparar para a volta às aulas.

Minha mãe conseguiu tirar três semanas de férias do seu trabalho para que nós três pudéssemos viajar. Passamos essas três semanas na cidade de Sapporo, oeste do Japão.

Sapporo é uma cidade encantadora não é só por eu ser japonesa, mas realmente é uma cidade que inspira história. Optamos ir para lá já que acontece na primeira semana de fevereiro o Yuki Matsuri* que é conhecido mundialmente por sua competição de esculturas de gelo e neve de vários tamanhos.

Além do matsuri visitamos também dois outros pontos turísticos da cidade: Sapporo Tokeidai* e Sapporo Terebi-to*.

Uma pequena curiosidade sobre um prato muito famoso – o yakisoba, prato de origem chinesa que foi adicionado à culinária japonesa. Foi na cidade de Sapporo que o yakisoba foi nomeado rámen pelos japoneses da época.

Minhas férias haviam sido incríveis em Sapporo, mas agora era voltar para a minha vidinha querida em Konoha - voltar para escola pegando pesado nos meus estudos aproveitando muito com meus amigos nesse ultimo ano na escola.

- Não acredito que no nosso primeiro dia de aula já tivemos aula vaga! – as palavras mais certas que Naruto havia dito até agora.

- Pois é eu bem queria ter esticado minhas férias no Havaí por mais umas três semanas. – mais um comentário preguiçoso de Ino.

- O professor Ibiki bem poderia ter passado o conteúdo de Química para o primeiro bimestre hoje. – o lado nerd da Hinata aparecendo de novo.

Um novo ano letivo havia começado hoje, dia 14 de fevereiro de 2012 e tudo parecia igual a ano passado.

Nós quatro estávamos sentados em um banco de uma praça que ficava ao lado da escola. Era por volta de 10 da manhã.

- Meninas o que acham da gente pegar meu carro ir para shopping almoçar, e depois assistir algum filme?

- Uma excelente ideia Naruto-kun. – disse.

- Eu quero ir também! – Ino concordou, só faltava a Hinata.

- E você Hina-chan? - perguntei.

- Meu Oto-san não vai deixar sendo dia de semana.

- Meus pais igualmente, mas quem disse que eles precisam saber? – Ino mostrando seu lado malandro da força.

- Não gosto de mentir para Oto-san.

- Quem disse que você vai mentir? Você teve aula vaga, e vai aproveita-las com seus amigos. Simplesmente você não precisa dizer nada a seu pai que ele não vai perguntar e todo mundo fica feliz.

- Não sei...

- Vamos Hinata! –Naruto deu um de seus belos sorrisos para a Hinata tentando anima-la a fazer algo que a mesma considerava incorreto.

- Eu vou!

- Aleluia! – dissemos ao mesmo tempo para a Hyuuga.

- Vou pegar o carro no estacionamento. –Uzumaki foi correndo pegar seu carro no estacionamento da escola.

O shopping Lua estava bem calmo. Sendo uma quarta- feira de manhã, onde a maioria das pessoas estavam nas escolas ou em seus trabalhos era natural que o maior e mais badalado edifício comercial de Konoha estivesse tão tranquilo.

O Lua muito ao contrário dos outros shopping da cidade ou do país, até quem sabe do mundo fica fora do grande centro de Konoha. É preciso pegar a rodovia que leva as montanhas de Konoha e acho que no quilometro quatro um desvio que leva a sua entrada.

As montanhas atrás do shopping faziam todo um diferencial na paisagem do mesmo. Sua fachada feita de vidro dava a visão da estrada e do caminho feito para se chegar até entrada do mesmo. A entrada tinha um caminho de Cerejeiras e pedras calcárias logo que se saia do estacionamento.

Por dentro o Lua era igual a todos os outros shoppings – lojas de famosas marcas, praça de alimentação, cinema, academia uma cidade inteira dentro de um só espaço. Outro atrativo que digo que é a chave final para o Lua ser afastado do centro e mesmo assim tão badalado era seu elevador.

Qualquer um perguntaria: O que um elevador tem haver com o sucesso de um shopping? As respostas seriam negativas para qualquer outro shopping, mas o Lua não era qualquer outro shopping.

Todos os seus elevadores eram feitos de vidro. O vidro por ser um material transparente na sua forma básica permitia visões privilegiadas de Konoha. Nas regiões leste e sul é possível apreciar a beleza das montanhas e nas regiões norte e oeste olhar toda a cidade de Konoha.

Cada época do ano aquela visão trazia paisagens únicas e indescritíveis.

Nosso almoço não foi o que qualquer nutricionista recomendaria. Certamente ninguém recomendaria que adolescentes em fase de desenvolvimento e com tantas atividades para serem realizadas comessem: hambúrguer, batata frita, refrigerante, frango empanado, cachorro quente e etc.

O almoço nada saudável mais delicioso ocorreu no Mc Donald. Naruto comeu tudo o que tinha e não tinha direito, nós meninas optamos por um Mc Lanche Feliz e um big porção de batatas fritas.

- Não consigo de forma alguma compreender uma coisa. – disse Ino terminando sua latinha de Coca-Cola.

- O que? – perguntei.

- Porque tantas pessoas se drogam nesse mundo.

- Verdade. – comentei.

- Tem tanta droga boa...

- Ino você ficou louca? – perguntou Hinata á Ino com sua última frase sem sentido.

- Não, por quê?

- Desde quando drogas são boas?

- Olha essa que a gente acabou de provar, não é boa?!

- Tinha quer ser a porquinha! – todos começaram a rir da cara de Ino que logo se voltou a rir juntamente conosco.

Depois de almoçarmos fomos andando em direção ao cinema, parando vez ou outra para olhar para alguma vitrine. Fiquei completamente apaixonada por uma bota preta sem salto que vê em uma loja, pegando minha mesada semana que vem trataria logo de comprá-la.

O cinema tinha apenas dois filmes em cartaz: Amanhecer parte 1 e Cisne Negro.

Todo mundo ali era muito fã da Saga Crepúsculo. Tínhamos indo juntos a todas as estreias desde Crepúsculo a Amanhecer, então ninguém estava muito a fim de assistir de novo, mesmo sendo fã. O escolhido foi Cisne Negro.

Depois de 2h: 30min de filme saímos juntos do cinema com as caras mais idiotas do mundo todo.

Inicio ao final não entendemos nada, nem a Hina com toda a sua concentração entendeu coisa alguma. Senti uma grane vontade de pegar meu dinheiro de volta.

– Nunca me senti tão fora de orbita quanto assistindo a aquele filme! –exclamou Hinata, sinal que não estava mentindo sobre minhas observações.

– Naveguei direitinho na maionese nesse filme. – outra resposta de que não entendeu nada vindo de Ino.

– Quero ir embora! – exclamei.

– Eu também. – concordou Hinata.

– Meninas só esperem um pouco que vou comprar uma revista de carros, e já vamos embora!

– Vou com você Naruto-kun! – disse Ino.

Eu e Hinata esperamos na entrada do shopping Naruto e Ino que logo voltaram:

– Meninas olhem que coisa mais gostosa! – ela veio mostrando a capa de uma revista que continha a imagem de dois homens.

– Quem é? – perguntou Hinata.

– Itachi Uchiha, aqui esta dizendo que o filho mais velho de Fugaku Uchiha está se preparando para assumir a vice-presidência das empresas Uchiha.

– Me deixa ver! –peguei a revista das mãos dela e dei uma rápida olhada no enunciado e me centrei mais na imagem do tal Itachi, ele tinha uma faca fria e parecia ser bem arrogante, mas mesmo assim tinha que dizer que ele realmente era um gostoso de primeira.

– Gamou Sakura-chan? –perguntou-me Ino.

– Você sabe que não gosto de pessoas arrogantes e esse Uchiha aparenta ser e muito.

– Sei...

– Vamos embora? – perguntou Naruto a nós duas, já se afastando com Hinata que estava corada pelo loiro estar com um braço envolta de seu ombro.

– Sim. – respondi indo com Ino para perto dos dois para irmos embora.

Capitulo Três

Chovia bravamente em Konoha com o termino de mais um dia. Não queria saber o quanto chovia e quanto me molhava, ali no único mirante de Konoha em uma de suas montanhas eu chorava. Chorava por a minha vida mais que perfeita ter virado o mais profundo inferno.

Tudo começou há um mês quando cheguei em casa, depois de ir ao shopping com meus amigos.

Pela primeira vez em toda a minha vida vê minha vó e minha mãe discutindo:

- Eu e a Sakura tínhamos o direito de saber! – disse minha vó.

- Mãe, eu e Fugaku estávamos esperando a hora certa para contar a todos sobre o nosso casamento.

- Isso não é justificativa para você ter mentindo todo esse tempo. Mentindo quando dizia viajar a trabalho e ia se encontrar com o seu patrão.

- Futuro marido. – corrigiu minha mãe – Tenho direito de ser feliz!

- E você não é feliz?

- Mãe olha bem pra mim? Eu pareço alguém feliz? Desde que a Sakura nasceu a minha vida foi trabalhar para sustenta-la já que o canalha do pai dela não quis assumi-la!

- Não jogue a culpa das suas escolhas na minha neta. Se você não é feliz aqui dentro da minha casa, me faça o obsequio de se retirar.

- Sempre foi o que a senhora quis, não é? Eu devia ter abortado a sua neta enquanto tive a chance. – nesse momento a minha vó deferiu um forte tapa no rosto da minha mãe.

-Nunca mais diga isso, se tem uma coisa boa que você fez nessa vida foi colocar a Sakura nesse mundo. Ela é filha que toda mãe gostaria de ter.

- Mas... – meus olhos já estavam marejados, e foi nesse momento que apareci na frente das duas que imediatamente ficaram espantas.

- Sakura! – exclamou minha vó.

- Filha... – minha mãe tentou dizer alguma coisa, mas não permiti que proferisse nenhuma palavra.

- Não me chame de filha. Eu nunca fui sua filha, escutei tudo que você disse e saiba que se tem alguém que se arrepende que eu tenha nascido esse alguém sou eu! – ao dizer isso sai correndo de casa, deixando a tanto a minha vó como a minha mãe para trás.

Depois desse dia minha vida nunca mais foi à mesma. Em casa o convívio se tornou insuportável. Minha mãe tentava vir conversar comigo, quando eu não a ignorava ia para casa de alguma amiga.

Minha vó tentava de todas as formas fazer com que fizéssemos as pazes – dizia que sempre fomos unidas e isso não poderia mudar, que naquele momento a minha mãe estava com raiva e por isso tinha dito tudo aquilo.

Nada do que alguém me disse ou dissesse diminuiria toda a dor daquelas palavras. O impacto foi grande, inconscientemente sempre sofri com a renuncia do meu pai era horrível viver com a sensação de ser menos prezada, e ainda mais pelo seu próprio pai.

Todas as barreiras que montei sobre a minha vida iam se desfazendo ao passar do tempo. A visão da família perfeita não existia mais – a minha mãe não passava da mulher que queria que eu morresse e eu o seu motivo de infelicidade, meu progenitor nunca fez tanta falta quanto agora e a minha vó, sim a minha vó, aquela que a imagem que sempre tive continuava cada vez mais forte, ela era o tipo de mulher que eu gostaria de me tornar algum dia.

A minha vó era a única que eu tinha certeza que me amava, se deus não tinha me dado bons pais ele tinha me dado a melhor avó do mundo. Agradecer a deus era o que eu sempre fiz pela minha vó, mas agora era mais que agradecimento, era divida. Minha sustentação, meu ombro amigo, minha mãe – ela era a pessoa que mais amava no mundo.

Fui embora do mirante deixando algumas lágrimas solitárias escaparem de meus olhos.

Cheguei em casa quando já se passava das 21 horas. Para minha felicidade a mulher que tanto amava estava na sala, com seus óculos de leitura ostentando um olhar preocupado. Senti-me culpada por ser a causadora de tal preocupação, mas nem tive mais tempo de pensar em alguma coisa, pois ela veio até mim me abraçando.

- Filha, onde você estava? Fiquei preocupada com você! – ela disse me abraçando e se molhando pelo estado que me encontrava.

- Vó! – foi à única coisa que consegui dizer antes de cair mais uma vez em um mar de lágrimas.

Como fazia quando era pequena ela me abraçou fortemente, esperando que me acalmasse – depois subiu comigo para o meu quarto onde me ajudou a tirar todas as minhas roupas molhadas e me deu um banho quente.

Deitada em seu colo depois de tomar um chocolate quente feito por suas adoráveis mãos, ela fazia cafuné em minha cabeça.

- Sakura o que está acontecendo com você?

- Vovó, não consigo tirar aquelas palavras da mente. Toda vez que tento elas aparecem como flash na minha cabeça.

- Então não tente.

- Como? – perguntei incrédula.

- Pegue as palavras que a sua mãe disse naquele dia e transforme-as.

- Transforma-las?

- Sim, pegue o sofrimento e transforme em força. Tudo que acontece nessa vida é um aprendizado, que te ajuda a cada vez mais crescer como pessoa. Não faça só isso com as palavras da sua mãe, faça com tudo. Transforme todo o seu dia-a-dia em uma lição para toda a vida. – fiquei sem saber o que dizer para a minha vó naquele momento, mas no mesmo instante me ocorreu a única coisa que eu poderia dizer a ela.

- Aishiteiru baa-chan!

- Aishiteiru mago-chan!- com aquelas palavras minha vó me aninhou mais ainda em seus braços. Ali me senti a criatura mais protegida e amada do universo.

Agora tendo escutado as palavras da minha vó toda a dor se desfez, ao final das contas não importava se meu pai tinha me abandonado e a minha mãe queria-me abortar- eu sempre fui amada por Haruno Tsuki, minha amada baa-chan.

When you're gone

Quando você vai embora

The pieces of my heart are missing you

Os pedaços do meu coração sentem a sua falta

When you're gone

Quando você vai embora

The face I came to know is missing too

O rosto que eu conheci também me faz falta

When you're gone

Quando você vai embora

The words I need to hear to always get me through the day

As palavras que eu preciso ouvir para conseguir passar o dia

And make it ok

E fazer tudo ficar bem...

I miss you

Eu sinto sua falta

When You're Gone – Avril Lavigne

Voltar para Tokyo estava sendo nostálgico, mais do que imaginava.

A casa onde passei os melhores momentos da minha vida mantinha sua estrutura idêntica, porém sua paisagem ao redor não era a mesma de doze anos atrás.

Os jardins que nesse mesmo período eram cheio de cores, hoje não apresentavam nenhum sinal de cor ou vida. Parecia que depois que ela se foi tudo perderá a vida junto com ela.

"Mamãe como sinto sua falta!"

Minha mãe enquanto viva cuidava de tudo com sublimidade, dando a tudo que fazia um toque de amor.

Amor? Sim, amor. Uma palavra tão pequena, mas que descrevia bem Uchiha Mikoto.

Acredito que todos nós temos um propósito nessa vida, um motivo cujo qual no faz suportar toda dor e sofrimento, que seja por alguém ou por algo. A cerejeira que floresciam do lado esquerdo da mansão me fizeram pensar nisso e trouxeram uma lembrança há muito tempo adormecida.

Era sábado, um dos poucos dias que podia dormir até tarde, já que não tinha aula.

Quem disse que poderia? Ninguém. Sua mãe fazia questão que partilhassem as refeições juntos e nada mudaria a lei imposta por sua mãe.

– Querido, vem tomar café com a sua okaa-san! – disse Mikoto enquanto acariciava o longo cabelo de Itachi.

– Mais cinco minutinhos okaa-san! – resmungou Itachi.

– Café na piscina, com os bolinhos de chuva que você adora.

– Serio? – perguntou Itachi.

– Uhum!

– Vou me arrumar, e já te encontro companheira. – Itachi levantou-se da cama rapidamente.

– Espero lá embaixo, companheiro! – Mikoto recebeu como resposta um sinal de joia do filho.

O café-da-manhã dos dois era digno dos deuses, com a vista da piscina de algumas Cerejeiras que se faziam presentes em toda a propriedade e os bolinhos de chuva, preparados por Mikoto com o livro de receitas da família, passado a gerações.

– Okaa-san esses bolinhos estão ótimos! – elogiou Itachi.

– Arigatou. Itachi você já observou a força das Cerejeiras?

– Força?

– Hai, a forma com que elas florescem belas e vivas na primavera sem demonstrar como o frio rigoroso as castigaram.

– Nunca tinha pensado dessa forma! – Itachi pousou seu olhar nas cerejeiras, refletindo e concordando com o que a mãe acabará de dizer.

– Assim é na vida. Existem momentos que você encara muita dor e sofrimento, mas mesmo assim deve seguir adiante, sempre confiante que a felicidade o encontrará ao final da caminhada.

– Okaa-san como você é sábia! –exclamou Itachi, impressionado com o valor das palavras da mulher a sua frente.

– Não sou sábia, apenas uma boa observadora da própria sabedoria das Cerejeiras.

– Aishiteiru, okaa-san! – disse Itachi indo abraçar a mãe.

– Aishiteiru, filho! - Mikoto retribuiu o abraço do filho, aninhando-o em seus braços.

Foi a ultima primavera que passei ao lado da minha mãe. Meses depois ela descobriu um câncer de mama maligno.

Minha mãe morreu magra e sem cabelos, tudo causados pelos infinitos medicamentos e a quimioterapia.

Em seus últimos momentos de vida, ostentou um fraco, até que seus olhos se fecharam – para nunca mais abrirem de novo.

Naquele momento meu coração se despedaçou. Aquela que tanto amava, nunca mais veria.

Seus olhos e cabelos negros, traços femininos, apagaram-se nos últimos meses de vida.

A imagem que mantive de minha mãe foi se seus orbes cheios de brilho, cabelos negros e longos, uma aparência viva. A lembrança dela distribuindo amor e felicidade.

Em termos jurídicos não fiquei sozinho, pois tinha meu pai. Meu único companheiro depois que ela faleceu foi a dor e o silencio.

Uchiha Fugaku, meu pai e marido de Uchiha Mikoto – sofreu em silêncio, igualmente a mim. Ele não derramou nenhuma lágrima, mas nos seus olhos era nítido todo o sofrimento.

A mansão Uchiha tornou-se a casa do silencio, onde a solidão era o morador mais presente.

No passado tinha sido muito feliz naquele lugar, todavia viver ali era martirizante.

Dediquei-me a estudar, e então aos 15 anos passei no vestibular de uma faculdade na China paro o curso de Administração.

Não houve impedimento por parte do meu pai nos anos de faculdade, mas quando a terminei e não quis voltar para o Japão, muito menos para nós discutimos feio. Atualmente pouco conversava com ele.

Passei a morar e trabalhar em Pequim. Minha vida ia tranquila – sem namoradas ou amigos, mesmo assim de certa forma feliz.

Mudar de país foi duro por deixar minha casa, meu pai e meus amigos. Senti muito a falta deles no começo.

Meus melhores e únicos amigos eram: Akatsuki Deidara, Akatsuna no Sasori e Sabuko no Gaara.

Akatsuki Deidara possui olhos e um longo cabelo loiro. Seu temperamento era calmo, porém quando irritava-se queria explodir tudo. E não foi por nada que se formou em Física, indo trabalhar em uma usina nuclear.

Akasuna Sasori, ruivo, de olhos negros. Brincalhão e um amante das Artes. Sasori tornou-se meu amigo em um acampamento de férias, no Hawaii.

Sabuko no Gaara ruivo e olhos cor azul piscina, primo de Sasori. Quieto e calado, porém um amigo leal. Por ironia do destino agora que voltava a Tokyo ia trabalhar com Gaara.

A razão de estar de volta, era meu pai. Ele pediu que voltasse para casa para assumir a vice-presidência das empresas Uchiha, alegando que a minha mãe gostaria disso.

Ele sabia que aquele era meu ponto fraco, falar que a minha mãe gostaria que eu tomasse conta das empresas da família era a razão para voltar.

E agora, em casa, tive a plena certeza de que foi a atitude mais certa que poderia ter tomado.

A dor não existia mais ali, muito pelo contrário, a minha casa hoje trazia as imagens felizes da minha vida ao lado da minha mãe.

E com esse sentimento adentrei a mansão Uchiha pelas grandes portas de mogno, da entrada.

Capitulo Cinco: Sakura

A situação em casa melhorou muito desde a minha a conversa com baa-chan no dia de chuva.

Não posso dizer que a minha relação com Haruno Iori era como antigamente, mas posso dizer que estava bem melhor do que antes de conversar com a minha baa-chan.

Não consigo mais dizer ou pensar nela como minha okaa-san, as palavras dela aniquilaram todo o amor que um dia senti por ela. Tratava-a com respeito, mediante a educação que fora dada.

Na escola estava como tudo como sempre fora. Minha amizade com Ino, Hinata e Naruto mantinha-se forte como nunca. Meus amigos me deram muito apoio quando lhes contei sobre a minha mãe.

Ino disse que não importava o que Iori havia dito o que realmente valia era que eu sempre tive o amor verdadeiro da minha vó e que tinha de mostrar a mulher que me gerou que não me afetava suas palavras.

Tanto Hinata quanto Naruto disseram para não guardar raiva dela e, esquece-se das palavras.

Não consegui parar de sentir raiva dela ou apagar de minha cabeça suas palavras, mas também não dominava mais minha mente como antes.

Hoje era o dia que qualquer pensamento triste passaria a milhas de distância de mim, visto que passarei o dia em Tokyo fazendo compras com Ino, Hinata e baa-chan.

Exatamente às 9h da manhã Ino e Hinata estavam na minha casa.

- Quero comprar um bota nova! – disse Ino.

- Mais sapatos? - perguntei

- Sakura-chan você sabe os meus já estão usados! – argumentou minha amiga loira.

- Claro que estão usados.

- Está ...

- Usados uma vez! – completei, fazendo baa-chan e Hinata que chegavam a sala rirem.

- Já pela manhã trocando farpas? – perguntou baa-chan

- Essa testuda que fica implicando com meu hobby de colecionar sapatos, baa-chan! – respondeu Ino. As minhas duas amigas e meu único amigo chamavam minha baa-chan de baa-chan, desde o inicio de nossa amizade foi assim.

- Desde sempre uma implica com a outra, e então vamos pegar logo a estrada?

- Hai! – respondeu eu, Ino e Hinata as três adolescentes.

Por ser sábado a estrada que ligava Konoha a Suna estava tranquila. Em um dia de semana seria impossível transitar pelas vias de acesso a Suna, visto que a cidade é um importante meio de acesso dentre essa parte do país.

Quando saia-se de Konoha para ir para a Tokyo era necessário pegar a estrada até Suna e depois um desvio para a rodovia federal que levava até Tokyo.

O percurso foi calmo, graças a Kami-sama não sofremos e não vimos ninguém sofrer nenhum acidente.

O local de nossas comprar é a famosa Rua Arasawa. A Rua Arasawa é o maior centro comercial de Tokyo fora os grandes shoppings e o Mercado Municipal.

A Rua Arasawa possui mais ou menos cinco quilômetros de extensão. Com todas as suas lojas voltadas para a comercialização de roupas, moveis, acessórios, sapatos e utilidades de casa, a rua torna-se nos fins de semana um foco de mulheres procurando produtos mais baratos e de excelente qualidade.

Nós quatro estávamos na Rua Arasawa para fazer as compras de ano novo ainda não realizadas e aproveitar o dia juntas.

- Meninas por que loja vocês querem começar?

- Baa-chan que tal nós levarmos as duas aqui naquela loja de quimonos? – perguntei.

- Uma excelente ideia, querida!

- Que loja de quimonos? – perguntou Hinata.

- Loja Arashino onde são confeccionados os melhores quimonos de Tokyo!

- Eu já fui nessa loja! – disse Ino.

- Já? – perguntou baa-chan.

- Estive nessa loja com a minha prima Akira para comprar um obi.

- Aquela sua prima que é maiko? – perguntei.

- Essa mesma.

Terminamos o papo e se colocamos a andar junto a grande multidão até a loja da família Arashino.

A loja Arashino não fica muito longe de onde estávamos. Sua fachada é toda em pedra rústica e em cima tem escrito em Hiragana o nome da loja.

Uma jovem bem simpática veio nos atender – as meninas e baa-chan não compraram nada, já eu comprei um uma blusa estilo yukata preta com desenhos de Sakuras na extremidade superior e outra da cor vermelha com desenhos em fios dourados.

Nossa próxima parada foi uma loja de sapatos ao lado da loja Arashino. Nessa loja todas nós compramos especialmente Ino que não saiu com menos de dois pares de sapato e uma bota preta de salto fino.

A verdadeira compra aconteceu na loja de bijuterias. Baa-chan comprou um colar de pedras negras, simplesmente perfeito. Ino e Hinata compraram uma porção de coisas o que lembro que foi igual foi um anel de pedra branca. Eu apenas comprei um brinco de bolinha preta para acompanhar na blusa que já havia comprado.

Terminamos nossas compras por volta da 14h. Todas estavam com muita fome, depois de gastar tanta energia fazendo compras.

O local de nosso almoço foi um restaurante mais afastado da Rua Arasawa.

Almoçamos no restaurante Korgo, local conhecido por todas. Pedimos um yakisoba de carne de porco para cada uma e para beber refrigerantes do cola para mim e Hinata e suco natural para baa-chan e Ino.

Baa-chan fez questão de pagar a conta do restaurante.

Sábado foi um dos melhores dias desse ano. Passei um dia incrível ao lado das minhas amigas-irmãs e da minha baa-chan.

Arrumei minhas compras no meu quarto e fui tomar um banho para tirar o suor do corpo. Preparava-me para ligar meu notebook quando ouvi a minha baa-chan me chamar no primeiro andar, prontamente fui ao seu encontro.

Ela estava na sala junto de Iori que ostentava um belo sorriso em sua face.

- Sakura-chan sua mãe quer nos contar algo muito importante! – disse baa-chan.

- O que? – perguntei.

- Sakura, por favor, sente-se. – pediu Iori, e assim o fiz.

- Okaa-san e Sakura como vocês sabem estou envolvida afetivamente com Uchiha Fugaku, e hoje enquanto vocês saíram o mesmo me convidou para almoçar.

- E o que temos a ver com isso? –perguntei, não estava nem um pouco afim de saber da vida dela e muito menos com quem ela se envolve afetivamente.

- Fugaku pediu-me em casamente, logo aceitei seu pedido.

- Desejo que você seja feliz! – disse baa-chan.

- Digo o mesmo! – disse sinceramente.

- Contudo gostaria que vocês fossem morar conosco em Tokyo!

- Iori, agradeço o convite, mas não pretendo deixar minha casa e muito menos ir morar em Tokyo. -

- E você Sakura?

- Não vou deixar minha baa aqui e não vou me mudar!

- Sakura você tem que me acompanhar, sou sua mãe.

- Agora você é minha mãe? Outro dia você queria me abortar e agora você me quer junto?

- Filha...

- Não me chame de filha, eu não vou morar com você em canto algum e desapareça da minha vida!

Toda a minha raiva daquela mulher voltou – ela pensava que eu iria deixar a minha baa sozinha e iria morar com ela se pensava estava muito enganada. Depois das minhas últimas palavras ela simplesmente saiu da sala e baa-chan veio até mim abraçando-me e sussurrando um "arigatou".

Capítulo Seis: Itachi e Sakura

Itachi

"Itachi vou me casar semana que vem."

Aquela frase não saia da minha cabeça, até quando estava na empresa pensava no que meu oto-san havia falado. Não imaginava alguém ocupando o lugar da minha okaa-san, alguém ocupando o lugar soberano de Uchiha Mikoto na mansão Uchiha e no coração de Uchiha Fugaku. Pode parecer ser infantil, mas meu pai nunca deu nenhum sinal que estava interessado em alguma mulher nos momentos que falávamos ao telefone.

Não disse nada contra apenas pedi que nada da minha mãe fosse tirado do lugar. Meu pai confirmou que nada mudaria e até mesmo que o quarto que a pertencia não seria usado, fiquei satisfeito com suas palavras, não poderia evitar que ele se cassasse mais ao menos não permitiria que os traços deixados por minha okaa-san fossem mudados.

Hoje era o dia de seu casamento e minha vontade era de passar o dia na minha cama, mas não podia decepcionar meu pai e igualmente minha madrasta que já conhecia.

Chama-se Iori Haruno, uma mulher de aparentemente quarenta e poucos anos olhos castanhos cabelos da mesma cor curtos e um rosto de traços sutis. Ela passou-me a impressão de ser uma mulher educada e alegre – contou que tinha uma única filha de dezessete anos que morava com sua mãe em Konoha.

O casamento ocorreu em um salão de festas das indústrias Uchiha com amigos mais próximos e o juiz que realizou a cerimonia.

Duas coisas me intrigaram durante a cerimonia: o fato de nem a filha ou a mãe de Iori terem comparecido e o fato que meu pai não esboçava nenhuma reação era como se ele estivesse assinando um contrato, e analisando Iori ela parecia igual há outro dia não demonstrando nenhuma emoção excessiva que as noivas mostravam em casamentos.

O fato de nenhum membro da família de minha madrasta não foi notado unicamente por mim. Gaara também reparou e veio falar comigo.

- Itachi a senhora Iori não tem uma filha? – perguntou.

- Hai, mas pelo jeito a filha dela não aceitou a ideia da mãe se casar de novo.

- Deve ser isso. Já encontrou alguma gatinha?

- Não e sinceramente não estrou com pressa de encontrar alguma.

- Por Kami-sama você já esta com quase trinta anos!

- E você com vinte e três anos.

- Como você faz isso? – encarando-me com olhos intrigados.

- Fazer o que?

- Deixar as pessoas sem fala.

- Deve ser a minha beleza! – comecei a rir da cara que Gaara ficou.

- Vai se fuder Itachi. – ele disse saindo de perto de mim, possivelmente para procurar alguma mulher para mais uma noite.

Estava nessa atitude de meu amigo e de muitos outros homens é algo que nunca compreendi. Não compreendia a graça de pegar-se uma mulher por noite e bancar o garanhão. Para mim mulheres deveriam ser tratadas com respeito e carinho, tratadas como ladys.

Muito melhor é você ter aquela pessoa que te ame que você possa dividir suas coisas seus momentos – não tenha vergonha de mostrar alguma falha física seus defeitos ou qualidades.

Tudo isso pode ter soado um papo gay, mas não foi, foi algo que a única mulher que amei até hoje ensinou-me. E por todo esse ensinamento e muitos outros que espero a mulher certa aparecer.

Não vou ser hipócrita e dizer que nunca peguei alguma mulher por ai, porém eu deveria estar muito bêbado ou a dama deveria ser extremamente sensual.

Sai de meus devaneios pela voz de meu oto-san:

- Itachi?

- Hum.

- Estou me retirando com Iori.

- Já?

- Ela não esta sentindo-se muito bem.

- Tudo bem oto-san.

- Você vai ficar mais?

- Não, vou visitar okaa-san.

- Você sente muita falta dela ainda? – achei estranha aquela pergunta vinda de meu pai, afinal desde que ela morrerá nunca comentamos nada em relação.

- Sinto muita.

- Ás vezes quando olho para o lado da cama que ela dormia consigo sentir sua presença, mesmo depois de tanto tempo a presença de Mikoto é forte.

- Por que então se casou de novo?

- Um dia você vai saber!

Não entendi as palavras de meu oto-san e muito menos o motivo do casamento. Agora fazia sentido à falta de animação dele para o casamento, ele amava a minha mãe e muito ainda senti o valor de seu sentimento em cada palavra.

Uchiha Fugaku mais uma vez deixou uma dúvida no ar e com essa dúvida fui visitar minha okaa-san, quem sabe perto dela conseguisse entender um pouco meu oto-san.

Sakura

A paz reinava em casa em casa agora, pois Iori foi embora.

Há alguns dias o convite de casamento chegou, baa-chan perguntou se eu gostaria de ir e obviamente disse que não e assim ela amassou o papel e foi assistir a um filme.

Além da paz em casa ganhei de baa-chan um presente muito especial, a herança de família dos Haruno.

Baa-chan contou-me que sua sogra havia lhe passado já que não tinha filha mulher e pediu para que ela continuasse a tradição de família.

O presente de família era um colar em de ouro braço com um pingente redondo de rubi envolvido por diamantes.

Fiquei muito feliz com o presente e mais honrada ainda, pois o certo Iori que deveria receber a joia.

- Sakura esse colar vem passando pela nossa família a gerações e acho mais justo que você continue com nosso legado!

- Baa-chan agradeço pelo presente e saiba que vou cuidar muito bem.

- Filha, sempre fique com o colar perto de você só separe dele quando for para passar para seu próximo herdeiro.

- Hai!

Desde o dia que ganhei meu presente não me separei dele, sempre estava em meu pescoço dando-me destaque onde estava.

O último dia do mês de abril terminava hoje em uma sexta feira e eu com Ino marcamos de fazer um trabalho de Filosofia juntas.

- Ino vamos passar na minha casa primeiro para avisar minha baa!

- Uhum!

Fomos o caminhando conversando sobre a noite do pijama que aconteceria no sábado na minha casa. Quando chegamos a minha casa Ino preferiu ficar esperando do lado de fora enquanto eu entrava.

Estranhei o fato de tudo estar muito quieto geralmente naquele horário minha avó estaria cozinhando. Entrei em casa deixando minha mochila encostada a uma parede e assim que virei-me para direção das escadas vê minha baa-chan caída no chão – corri até ela e comecei a chama-la.

- Baa-chan! Baa-chan! – ela não me respondia, verifiquei seu pulso e não senti batimento algum.

- NÃO! – gritei.

Minha baa-chan estava morta. Não era possível, a pessoa que mais amo havia me deixado, não poderia aceitar aquilo.

- BAA-CHAN NÃO, ONEGAI! – abracei seu corpo enquanto chorava.

Ino abriu a porta e veio correndo até mim e minha baa-chan e assim que a viu de um grito assustada e abraçou, chorando junto.

Capítulo Sete: Sakura

- Estamos reunidos hoje, para nos despedirmos de Haruno Tsuki. Uma mulher admirável. Nós tivemos o prazer de conviver com Tsuki e contemplar suas grandiosas ações. Nesse dia Buda a recebe de braços abertos e, todo seu caminho até ele seja iluminado! – o Dirigente terminou o discurso de despedida e aos poucos o caixão de minha baa-chan foi sendo abaixado, para seu descanso eterno.

O Centro Cultural, o Campestre é cercado por Cerejeiras, fontes de água cristalina e vários campos ao ar livre rodeados de flores.

Um lugar que faz com que você sinta-se em paz, uma conformidade sobre a dor de perder um ente querido. Esse é o lugar onde minha amada baa-chan descansaria.

Olhei ao redor e vê muitos rostos conhecido, minha mãe estava entre os conhecidos. Ela e o marido tomaram todas as providências para o enterro, não tive cabeça para resolver toda a burocracia que o envolvia.

Meus amigos estavam todos ali. Naruto, Ino e Hinata.

Naruto estava sendo nossa sustentação. Eu, Ino e Hinata estávamos muito abaladas com a morte repentina de nossa baa-chan.


End file.
